Truly Alone
by Lightbulb Moments
Summary: *SPOILERS FROM BOOK 3 SUMMER* SUMMERY INSIDE


_**I DO NOT OWN THE BEAUTIFUL DEAD CHARACHTERS OR THE SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO EDEN MAGUIRE AND WESTLIFE. **_

**_SUMMERY: DARINA IS DEPRESSED ABOUT LOGAN DIEING SO SHE WRITES A SONG TO REMEMBER HIM BY_**

I reached over to my bedside table to call Logan but I then remembered that he died. That My Logan is dead. When his dad told me I didn't believe him. I had to see it for myself but when I got there I couldn't look at him lying there. Dead. It brought back to many memories of when Phoenix died. How I sat and waited for him.

I looked around my room and saw my guitar so I decided to _try _and write a song to sing at his funeral besides _'Time to go.' _But couldn't get the tune write so I put down my guitar and not book and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and sat and thought about all the times that Logan was there for me.

I was to absorbed in my own thoughts to notice that Phoenix and Summer where standing in all their Beautiful Dead glory. I looked up at Phoenix and I could tell that my eyes looked hurt. Summer was the one that came to comfort me.

She offered to help me and I accepted it eagerly. It took us 30 minutes to finish it. During this time Phoenix had stayed silent and watched me but I refused to acknowledge his presence. Once it was finished I played it once through I heard the beating wings in my mind and told Phoenix to take Summer and go before Hunter kills me.

Logan's funeral was the next day so I put on the skirt and top I know he liked me in. Laura came with me for the support and to say goodbye as well. I saw Phoenix's mum with Brandon and Zak. I also saw Mr and Mrs Madison, Mr Bishop and Mr Lavelle. Miss Jones, our music teacher, talked about how he was a special kid that would stand up for anyone. Once she finished speaking it was my turn so I walked up to the podium and said "Me and Logan have been friends forever he was there for me when my dad left and when My Phoenix died. I didn't realise how much I relied on him until I went to call him and remembered that he had died. I now appreciate how special and one of a kind he is. We had planned to go to college together and start our own families but it is no longer possible so I wrote a song about him I hope you like it. It's called I'll See You Again" I sat on the stool and played

_Always you will be part of me  
And I will forever feel your strength  
When I need it most_

You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
I can't say this to your face  
But I know you hear

I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again

When I'm lost  
When I'm missing you like crazy  
I tell myself I'm so blessed  
To have had you in my life, my life

I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again

When I had the time to tell you  
Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When the words I should have said  
Would come to haunt me  
In my darkest hour I tell myself  
I'll see you again

I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again

_I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again_

I will see you again  
I'll see you again

I miss you like crazy  
You're gone but not forgotten  
I'll never forget you  
Someday I'll see you again

I feel you walk beside me  
Never leave you, yeah  
Gone but not forgotten  
I feel you by my side  
No this is not goodbye  
No this is not goodbye  
No this is not goodbye

When I was finished bowed to everyone. They were all clapping. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the church and cried. I have never cried so much in my whole life. I only just realises that I have no idea what to do without Phoenix _or Logan._ I was truly alone.

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW.I LISTENED TO THIS SONG WHILE READING LOGANS FUNERAL IN SUMMER I HAVE NEVER CRIED SO MUCH IN MY WHOLE LIFE. ANYHOO, PLEASE TELL ME WHEITHER YOU THINK THIS SHOULD BE A ONE SHOT OR A STORY PLZ I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU COMMENTS. CON-CRIT IS WELCOME.**_


End file.
